nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Japan Ninja Warrior
Disney Heroes Episode: Japan Ninja Warrior Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible & her daughter Kim travel to Tokyo, Japan for the weekend where they meet Monique Dupre, a skilled 27 year-old Ninja Warrior and she set up the 4 Obstacles for them to train on. Can they both succeed before they head for Atlanta for the upcoming battle against the soon-to-be-reawaken Demon Shredder? The Episode Act 1 At the JFK Airport, Ann Possible and her daughter Kim is ready to enter the Airplane for Tokyo when Splinter and the 4 Turtles give them a advice that they must work together and find the real image to succeed, then they both board and the plane takes off. When they arrived to Tokyo, Japan. They both took a Taxi Cab and came to the Temple mansion where Monique Dupre did Karate workout on a heavy bag, then she greeted them upon their arrival and reminds that the Ninja Warrior Obstacle Course is all set up into 4 Tests. Ann can handle the skill with Kim on her side and they can begin after Lunch. After Lunch, they begin the 1st Obstacle and made it across but when they did, Venom appears and uses his powers to create a 30ft Green Anaconda. Then it attacks and Kim manage to defend Ann with a ancient shield, but the Anaconda bites it off and tackles Monique Dupre then it starts wrapping her up to her neck and squeezes. Act 2 As Monique Dupre gets crushed by the Anaconda's coils, Ann uses her Focus on the Medallion and destroys the Anaconda's head with Faraji's Sword, but Monique got her ribs injured and she asks Kim & Ann to complete the other 3 Obstacles while she heals. They agreed and they move on with the Test. Throughout the afternoon, they completed Obstacles 2 & 3 without breaking a sweat and now they can do the Final Obstacle after dinner. But at a safe distance, Venom plans to strike Ann & Kim once they get through the final test on that design climb. Later at sundown while having Sushi, Ann asks Monique Dupre about the 4th and Final Obstacle, she tells her that on top of the 50ft design climb is a Ancient Rock creature that she built and if they can create a image, they'll succeed. Kim knows that it won't be easy, but they agree to take that chance and then Ms. Dupre's Ribs is 100% healed and she's ready to help them. Act 3 At Nightfall, Monique Dupre takes Ann & Kim to a 50ft Rope Climb where the Ancient Rock Creature is waiting. So they climbed to the top and reached a battle Arena where Venom is waiting, then he activates the Ancient Rock before teleporting. Ann & Kim power up to Super Saiyan and battled the Rock Creature, but he regenerates every time he gets hit by an energy attack. As it hits Ann with a punch, she sees a vision of the Heroes and their new friends in danger by the Demon Shredder. Then she gets angry and uses her Master Sword to slice the Rock Creature's head reviealing her reflection and Monique Dupre told her that she was punishing herself into finishing her Animal Spirit Training, Ann finally understands. The next morning, Ann & Kim agrees to let Monique Dupre join the Disney Heroes and stop Demon Shredder from destroying Earth, Ms. Dupre will help on 1 condition and she said 'I'll partner up with Akima and Cale with my Ninja Warrior Moves', they both laugh. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the JFK Airport, Ann & Kim are about to board the Airplane for Tokyo) Ann Possible: 'It's time for me to begin my new Training lesson in Japan' Kim Possible: 'We'll be staying at Monique Dupre's Dojo in Tokyo' Splinter: 'When you get to Tokyo, head for the Ancient Mansion on top of the hill where Monique Dupre has the Obstacle Course set up for you both' Leonardo: 'Once you complete the Training, call us and we'll plan the attack to stop Demon Shredder when he gets reawaken' Ann Possible: 'Don't worry about us, we'll let you know once Kimmy and I find an image during my new Training' Kim Possible: 'We better go, they're boarding' Raphael: 'Just don't take any falls' Donatello: 'Remember...Concentration, not Strength' Michelangelo: 'Just use soft hands on the Warped Wall' April O'Neil: 'And most important of all...work together' (Then they both board and the Airplane takes off for Tokyo, Japan) Leonardo: (After Kim & Ann board the Airplane) 'Master Splinter, we might lose this battle but we're gonna win the showdown against Demon Shredder' Splinter: 'How did you know?' Raphael: (He checks out a small photo of Ann & Kim with the 4 Turtles, Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones and Karai after completing the mission) 'Those 2 are bonded because they're rare' Monique Dupre: 'Hello, Ann & Kim...and welcome to Japan. I am Monique Dupre, member of Team H.E.A.T and Ninja Warrior champion of the U.S' Kim Possible: 'Nice to meet you (She is about to handshake Monique Dupre but she body flips her) Oops, I gotta learn my Defense' Ann Possible: 'She's getting the hang of it' Monique Dupre: 'Now that you're here, let's get you settled at my Dojo and I'll discuss on your new Training' (They head to the Dojo) (At the Dojo Mansion) Monique Dupre: 'For your new Training, you must complete the 'Ninja Warrior' Trials and there are 4 of them' Ann Possible: 'It could be Physical, but also it'll test my limit' Monique Dupre: 'The 1st is a skill for your Speed, so watch closely' (She goes across the 5 circle step) Kim Possible: 'Wow' (Then Monique Dupre finished the 1st test by moving up the Warped Wall, and the Cargo Net) Ann Possible: 'Ok, now it's our turn' Venom: 'So Ann Possible and her cute Kimmy-cub is doing new Training for the upcoming battle against Demon Shredder' Monique Dupre: 'Who is that?' Ann Possible: 'This is Venom, our strongest enemy we fought for 5 months' Kim Possible: 'Look, we don't have time to battle you. So how about you clear the area before we body slam you into a Blueberry Smoothe' Venom: 'Suit yourself, but it's your funeral. (He uses his powers to create a 30ft Green Anaconda) Now let's see how your Animal Spirit Skills can handle this' (Then he left) Kim Possible: 'Mom, use Faraji's Sword to take out the Anaconda. I'll block it with the Shield' (She grabs a century-old Shield) (But the Green Anaconda bites it off) Ann Possible: 'Kimmy!' (Then the Green Anaconda attacks Monique Dupre with a tackle) Ann Possible: 'This attack better work' (She starts powering up Faraji's Sword) Monique Dupre: (She struggles by grabbing the Green Anaconda's head) 'Get it off me. (Then the Anaconda wraps its coils up to her neck) Aah!' (She gets squeezed as her face blushed) Ann Possible: (She stands up) 'I gotta do something, maybe I can focus my energy on the Medallion' (She focuses as her medallion glows) Monique Dupre: (Moans) 'Not...the...the Snake' (She starts to weaken) (Then Ann uses Faraji's Sword to use an energy attack to destroy the Anaconda's head) Monique Dupre: (Moaning) 'My ribs is hurt. Get me inside...fast' (Kim rescues her from the Anaconda's coils) Kim Possible: 'Mom, let's get her in the Medical Room. I think her ribs got injured' Ann Possible: 'No problem' (She and Kim carried her) (In the Medical Room, Ann placed a banaged on Monique Dupre's Tanktop chest) Ann Possible: 'You just had a few bruised ribs, but I'll give you a Sensu Bean to heal your injuries' Monique Dupre: 'Looks like you 2 need to complete the other Obstacles, I'll see you at the Final Test once I'm healed (She eats a Sensu Bean) now I must recover' Kim Possible: 'It's up to us, Mom. Now let's complete the Ninja Warrior Training' Monique Dupre: 'The Final test is on top of the 75ft tower that must be climbed through the 30ft Spider climb and the 45ft Rope, up there is the Rock Creature robot' Ann Possible: 'This won't be easy, but I have to find my image as a Animal Spirit' Kim Possible: 'Ms. Dupre, we can't complete the last test without you' Monique Dupre: 'Not to worry, thanks to your Senzu Bean I ate... (Her bandages on her chest is removed and she's healed) I'm recovered and energized' Ann Possible: 'You said it, now let's complete the tower' (As Ann tries to combat the Rock Creature robot, she has Flashbacks from the Battle in the Marvel Tournament) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Ann, my Z-Fighers are hurt' Spider-Man: 'You gotta do something!' Joss Possible: 'This is our last chance to end the War' Karai: 'Help me, Ann!' (She becomes worried) Leonardo: 'We're not gonna survive much longer' Sora: 'Ann Possible, the Demon Shredder is coming to destroy Earth!' Kairi: 'You're our last hope to save the Team!' Splinter: 'You must protect our Family, help us' (Then Ann loses her temper and goes Super Saiyan) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'No! I did the best I could... (She attacks with Faraji's Sword) There wasn't anymore I could have DONE!' (She uses her slice attack on the head) (The Rock head reveals Ann's face) Monique Dupre: 'If there was nothing more you could had done, then why are you punishing yourself?' Ann Possible: (She powers down to normal and shook the Rock Creature's hand as is disappears) 'I finally understand' (Last Lines of the Episode) (Later that night, Ann & Kim had Banana Pudding with Monique Dupre after completing the Ninja Warrior Training) Ann Possible: 'Now that my Training is complete, we're ready to battle the reawakening Demon Shredder' Monique Dupre: 'With my help, I'll do some Research on how to combat this Shredder with Tech weapons' Kim Possible: 'Thanks, and you're gonna like the Disney Heroes. They have a Team to handle missions' Monique Dupre: 'I'll partner up with Akima and Cale with my Ninja Warrior moves' Ann Possible & Kim Possible: (Laughing) Gallery Monique Dupre grabs the Anaconda's head trying to avoid getting eaten.jpg|The Anaconda attacks and Monique Dupre grabs the head trying to defend herself Monique Dupre gets wrapped by the Anaconda.jpg|Monique Dupre gets wrapped by the Anaconda Ancient Mansion.jpg|The Ancient Palace in Japan Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Teamwork Category:Fiction